Dawn's Rough Night
by SammyBoi311
Summary: On her way to a Pokemon Center after a long day of training for her next contest, Dawn is kidnapped by a group of thugs? Who are these people? Where do they take Dawn? How does she make it out? Read this story to find out!
1. Chapter I: Taken

**Author's** **Note: Hi readers! This is my first ever FanFiction, so I hope you guys enjoy it! If you want a second part or longer continuation, be sure to leave me comments/feedback! Also, this FanFiction was not written to promote violence or any other actions that would harm anyone. I wrote this for the purpose of entertainment, that is all.** **I also do not own or created any characters portrayed in this story. All characters belong to Game Freak, Nintendo, and The Pokémon Company.**

It was late Saturday evening. Dawn had been walking home from a long day of training for her next contest.

"Boy am I tired. I should find the nearest Pokemon center." she says as she pulls out her town map. Before she can locate it though, she hears some rustling in the bushes next to her. "Who, who's there?" she whimpers, her voice, filling with fear. Then out of the bushes, a smog attack comes out. Dawn couldn't see a thing. She was coughing and gasping for air. "HELP! HE-" Just then, her screams were silenced by a cloth tied tightly between her teeth, gagging her. "MHMMM!" she cried. Her vision was then blocked, with another cloth tied around her eyes. She could then feel ropes being tied around her ankles and knees. Then her arms were taken behind her back, and her wrists were tied together as well. She continued to squirm and scream, but it was no use. She felt herself be lifted up and put into some sort of sack. She knew what was happening, she was being kidnapped. She wanted to cry, but her tears were soaked up by the cloth that blinded her eyes. Then she heard the dreaded sound, the sound everyone feared in the Pokémon world, Jigglypuff singing. She tried to tune it out, but it didn't work. She was asleep in seconds. Her last memories were hearing faint laughs as she drifted off to sleep. The kidnappers took Dawn back to a cabin out in the middle of nowhere. Once they arrived, the took the unconscious Dawn out of the sack, untied her, and sat her onto a chair. They then took off her pink boot and blue socks to reveal her pink toenails. They then bound her arms to the arms of the chair with rope, and the same to her ankles to the legs of the chair. Finally, some more rope was tied over and under her breasts, making escaping nearly impossible. A couple more hours had passed, and Dawn finally regained consciousness. Still blindfolded and gagged however, she was extremely confused. She started screaming into her wet gag, remembering what had occurred. She immediately stopped however when she heard the same laugh from before she was taken. She didn't need to see to know who had taken her.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"Hey idiots, do we really need to do this? It's so unnecessary and repetitive." She had been taken by the one and only Team Rocket. More specifically, Jessie, James, and their special talking Meowth.

"It's the Team Rocket motto Meowth, if course we have to do it!" Jessie yells.

"Tm Rockt!" Dawn muffles out of her gag.

"Yours truly!" Meowth says.

"Hm. Jessie said. "I don't think that gag works well enough, what do you think James?"

"Oh yes, a change of scenery is always nice." James replies. They then proceed to take off Dawn's gag. But before she could scream, James's hand went right over her mouth, preventing her from crying out. Jessie then returns with a bag and she pulls out a pink ball gag.

"This will go perfect with you little pedicure." she says. James removes his hand from her mouth. However, before Jessie could put in the gag, Dawn shut her mouth and refused to open it. "Now now, let's play nice, shall we?" Jessie asked. However, Dawn shook her head no. Meowth let out a big sigh.

"Man, I wish it didn't have to come to this twerpette, but you forced our hand." Meowth then pulls out a feather from the same bag Jessie brought in. Dawn knew what was coming, she clenched and braced herself. Meowth then proceeded to tickled her feet. It only went on for a few seconds, and Dawn was already turning red. She couldn't help it anymore, and let out a burst of laughter. The laughing didn't stop however, even when Jessie shoved the ball gag into Dawn's mouth. Meowth continued to tickled her.

"MHMMM! MHMMM!" Dawn yelled, but her cries were muffled.

"Ah yes, this works much better Jessie said with a grin on her face. Meowth finally stopped and let her breath.

"This is for everything you and the other twerps have done to us!" James yells.

Still blindfolded however, she had no idea what Team Rocket had in store for her next.

To be continued?


	2. Chapter II: Enter May

"So, what do we do with her now?" Meowth asked.

"Anything we want!" Jessie replied. "Oh, I know, let's have her try this!" Jessie reaches into her bag to reveal a pink bikini outfit. Still blindfolded, Dawn had no idea what was happening. James removed her blindfold, and as soon as she saw what Jessie was holding, her heart dropped.

"Now, we're gonna untie you, but if you try anything, I might have to hurt you're pokémon." Jessie said. "So, do we have a deal?" Dawn nodded her head yes. So they untied her, and gave her the bikini. She reached for her gag, but was stopped by the grunts. "Bathroom is right there." Jessie said whilst pointing to a door. Dawn went inside and closed the door. She decided to disobey Team Rocket's wishes and give her jaw a break from being open for so long. Next, she immediately pulled out her phone and started texting the one person nearby, May. She was traveling with Dawn for a while, being shown the Sinnoh contests. May doesn't respond quickly, and Dawn knew she needed to comply with Team Rocket, or her pokémon would get hurt. She took off her skirt and panties, then took off her top and bra. She slipped on the bikini, but decided to leave her beanie on. After a couple more seconds of rest, she put the ball gag back in her mouth and went back outside.

"Nice outfit!" James exclaimed. Dawn groaned and rolled her eyes at the perverted comment. She imagined they were going to tie her back to the chair, but she couldn't find it. Team Rocket took notice at Dawn scanning the room.

"Oh, you won't need a chair for what we're about to do." Jessie said. Suddenly, James grabs Dawn's arms and pulls them behind her. Her wrists and elbows are then tied tightly together. Next she was pushed to the floor, and her ankles and knees were tied together as well. They tied some more rope over and under her breasts again, making escape nearly impossible. But to make things worse, they tied together the ropes binding her wrists and ankles to hogtie her, making sure she wouldn't escape. Finally, they popped the blindfold back over her eyes.

"We'll be back later," Jessie says. "We just need a few things, but don't go anywhere!" All three members laugh and exit. Only a few minutes pass and Dawn hears the door open again. Thinking it's Team Rocket again, Dawn starts to squirm.

"Dawn?" a female voice says. But it's a familiar voice, and Dawn recognizes it as May! She had come to save her.

"Mmm?" Dawn muffles through her gag. May walks into the room Dawn is in and gasps.

"Dawn! What happened?" she asked. May removes the blindfold and gag and starts to untie her.

"Thank gosh May, I thought I was going to be here forever. Team Rocket did this, they kidnapped me and took my Pokémon." Dawn explains.

"Oh my, that's terrible, are you alright?" May responds.

"I'm okay now thanks to you!" Dawn says. Before they could exit however, they both hear the laughs of three people. Team Rocket returned! "What do we do?" Dawn whispers.

"Hide!" May replies. Team Rocket bursts in, and is shocked by what they see.

"SHE ESCAPED?" James cries.

"If you want something done, do it yourself." Jessie says to herself. "I should've tied her up myself instead of leaving it to you idiots!" Before either James or Meowth could respond, May and Dawn attempt to jump on the goons. They go for Jessie and James, but miss Meowth, who was dangling Dawn's pokéballs in a bag in front of them.

"Not so fast twerpettes, you want these pokémon safe you do as we say." Dawn and May have no choice but to listen to Meowth. Now both of them were under Team Rocket's control.


	3. Chapter III: Double Trouble

"What are you going to do with us?" May asked.

"Like we told your twerpette friend, anything we want!" Meowth responded.

"Good thing we had a second outfit!" Jessie exclaims. She pulls out a red bikini from her bag, and gives it to May. "Now go ahead and put that on while we work on your friend here." Jessie continues.

"And make sure you're barefoot!" James added. May was hesitant, but remembered all their captive pokémon and complied with Team Rocket. Like Dawn, she went into the bathroom. First, she took off her boots and socks to reveal her red pedicure. The she took off her shorts and panties, then her top and her bra, then slipped on the bikini. Like Dawn, she decided to keep her headwear on, and kept her bandana on. By the time May stepped back outside, Dawn was already have tied to a chair, with her legs being tied to the legs of the chair, and Jessie working on her chest and arms.

"Don't worry, we saved a seat for you!" James says while pointing to an identical chair. May had no choice but to sit down and go through what Dawn had gone through about 3 times already.

"I don't even think the ball gag worked well enough." Meowth says.

"You're right Meowth." Jessie said. "I have a great idea!" she continues. Both girls had a worried expression on their face, knowing whatever they're about to do, they can't stop it. Jessie comes back with both girl's panties in her hand. Dane and May knew what was coming and braced themselves. Jessie curled them into a ball, and shoved one into each of the mouths. Knowing Dawn had not recently done laundry, this was especially disgusting for her. Then to top it off, a pink ball gag was put into Dawn's mouth, while May got a red ball gag. Then both were blindfolded.

"I'm so happy the had a buy one get one free deal!" James says. "So what should we do with them now? he asks.

"I've got a great idea!" Meowth says excitedly. He pulls out the same feather he used to tickled Dawn with, and signals the other two to get out another one to tickle them both. All Dawn and May can do is wait. With no warning, they started.

"MmmHMMMMM!" May and Dawn cried into their gags. It only went on for a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity to the girls.

"Let's give em a break." Meowth suggested. Jessie agreed and took out their gags. Both immediately started coughing from the taste of their panties.

"Please let us go, we won't say anything." May pleaded. But to no avail, they refused.

"We're not done with you yet!" James explains. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"It's Officer Jenny! Open up!" she demanded. The girls tried to scream for help, but we're quickly silenced. Jessie and James had grabbed Dawn's previous cleave gag and tied it back past her lips again. Then they took May's bandana and did the same thing. But there cries were not completely muffled. It was enough for Jenny to hear. She forced her way in and saw the Rocket grunts and the half naked girls.

"You two!" Jenny yelled. "I knew you were behind these disappearences! You're under arrest!"

"First off..." James replied." We're not going anyway. And second, there's actually three of us!" Jenny looked around the room with a confused face. Then Meowth jumped on her and put a chloroform soaked rag up to her mouth. Before she could throw him off, Jessie and James went to go hold her down. All May and Dawn could do is watch it all unfold. It didn't take long for Officer Jenny to be knocked out cold.


End file.
